


Gabriel's Reaction - Marichat

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Humor, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Marinette and Cat Noir caught kissing on camera!  Now Gabriel has to break the news to poor Adrien that his girlfriend is interested in another guy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	Gabriel's Reaction - Marichat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous

Gabriel was panicking. He was also not impressed with Miss Dupain-Cheng's taste. Not only was she terrible at keeping her affections toward _Cat Noir_ a secret (paparazzi caught them kissing on her balcony last night and it was headline news this morning), but it was going to break his son's heart. And Gabriel was fated to bear the bad news. (Because Nathalie had refused to do it.) So, printed evidence in hand, Gabriel crept into Adrien's room and was met with his son spinning giddily in circles. He _really_ didn't want to do this. It would… probably be best to get it over with quickly, right?

"I have some bad news. We need to discuss your relationship with Miss Marinette," Gabriel said, holding up the photo.

Adrien stopped twirling, and horror seeped into his face when he saw the picture. "I'm so sorry! We– I– Everything was supposed to be kept a secret, and it was better and safer–"

"Adrien." Gabriel held up a hand to stop the rambling. This had been a bad idea, but it was too late to turn back. "I understand this must be upsetting for you, but…" His son waited anxiously for his next words. What comfort could he offer to a teenager who's secret girlfriend was caught publicly cheating on him? What would Emilie have said? "You are a good boy, and you deserve better than her. Please don't hide your relationship from me next time." Eh, Emilie would have done a much better job.

"Relationship?" Adrien asked, his fear at being discovered morphed into confusion. "Marinette's not my girlfriend."

"Oh." Gabriel looked back at the photo. Relief washed over him, starting to clear away his anxiety. This was much preferable. "Well, then, it's been nice talking to you. Have a good day." Even though Gabriel hadn't run in years, he ran from the room now. Next time, he told himself, he would MAKE Nathalie do it, even if he had to physically push her into the room.

So Adrien and Marinette weren't together? He'd assumed… from the looks they gave each other and how much Adrien talked about her.

WAIT. If it wasn't a relationship, then what was Adrien hiding? Gabriel almost turned around to ask. He sent Nathalie a memo instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Three paragraphs was a stupid goal. Here marks the spot where I officially stopped doing that, and I feel like that was the right choice. Request 4/16.


End file.
